1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to cleaning nozzles for swimming pools and pool cleaning systems.
2. Background Art
Pool cleaning systems are used in swimming pools to remove dirt and debris from the water in the swimming pool. Various methods for removing debris from the pool include the use of “whips” extending from various location on the side walls or nozzles in the side walls or floor surface to stir up debris for pumping to the pool filter. Conventional cleaning nozzles for swimming pools utilize water pressure generated by a pool pump to direct a stream of water across a surface of the pool to entrain and move contaminants from the surface toward a drain. Many conventional cleaning nozzles “pop up” from a surface of a pool as the heads, normally level with the surface, are extended under the influence of water pressure from the pump. When the water pressure from the pump ends, the heads retract downward until level with the surface, conventionally in response to bias from a spring element contained within the cleaning nozzle.